In The Darkness
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: Monsters that nobody thought existed. Magic that few understand. A family torn apart too soon. A murderer known as Frost. These are the only things on the young lombax Cage's mind.


**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

**The first chapter of In The Darkness, I am not sure if I am going to continue this or not, only time will tell.**

**Chapter 1, What lies in the darkness. enjoy…**

* * *

><p>A white furred lombax with black stripes sat on the edge of a building's roof looking down at the streets below in the lombax dimension. His legs dangled over the edge and the wind blew through his fur, it was a comforting feeling on this day of bad memories. He had an average build, and his eyes were an icy blue. He wore black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a dressy style leather jacket. His name was Cage, and he was a hunter. He reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and he removed one from the pack. He put the cigarette into his mouth and pulled a zippo style lighter from his left coat pocket. He flipped the lighter open making a sharp click, and he lit his smoke. He took a drag and exhaled the thick grey smoke from his nose.<p>

He reached into a brown bag by his side and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, a shot glass and a picture. On the picture was a family of five. There were two adults standing behind their three kits. The male adult was wearing an expensive suit, his fur was white with no stripes and he had brown eyes. The female had black fur with gray stripes and she wore a nurses outfit, she had blue eyes with a pair of professional looking seeing glasses set on her nose. The kit on the far left was a girl with brown fur and tan stripes, she had brown eyes and wore a blue dress. She looked like she was around nine years old. The kit on the far right was a boy who had black fur with white stripes and brown eyes. He looked to be around ten years old. He wore a nice black child's suit. The kit in the middle had white fur with black stripes and icy blue eyes. He wore the same suit as the kit on the right and looked to be around twelve years old. A tear fell from Cages eye and landed on the picture. He took another drag off of his cigarette and blew the smoke into the frosty midnight air. He turned the picture around, on the back was written "never forget" and a date written in a kits handwriting. The date marked a dark day, this day.

Cage pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured a shot, he raised the glass into the sky. "I will never forget what he did to you...I will avenge you" he tossed the shot back and returned the cork to the bottle and set the bottle, glass and picture back into the bag. He crushed his smoke out on the ledge before standing up and jumping down to the roof. He walked down the fire escape that led to an alley in between two buildings. He climbed down a manhole in the back of the alley into the sewers and walked to his underground safe house. He came to a raritanium door with a twist latch. He twisted the latch and pushed the door open. Inside was a large chamber lit with candles. It had a full size bed with a nightstand on either side. Across the chamber from the bed was a desk that had papers of all sorts laying on it in a messy fashion. On the far side of the chamber was another room that had a rack on each wall filled with weapons of all sorts. The weapons consisted of Alpha cannons, energy swords, submachine guns, pistols and other miscellaneous weapons. Cage set the bag with the bottle and picture into a cupboard and sighed before he pulled his constructo pistol off and set it on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. He pulled his boots off and lad down.

Cage slept for close to two hours before he heard a voice that had haunted him for ten years. "Hello Cage" spoke an elegant male voice. Cage threw the covers off of himself, he grabbed his constructo pistol and aimed it at the source of the voice. There standing by the entrance to his hideout was a tall lombax in a ceremonial style hooded robe. The robe was a dark blue color and it's hood concealed the mans face. All that showed were his eyes. His eyes were all ice blue with no whites. Cage growled "Frost!" he fired his pistol at him, the bolt struck him in the heart. The lombax known as Frost hit the ground but immediately stood back up and dusted himself off as if nothing had happened. "Is that any way to treat a guest?" he chuckled darkly. Cage growled again "You killed my family! You slaughtered my mom dad and sister in their sleep! DIE!" he emptied the clip into Frost's chest, he yelled at the top of his lungs the whole time he fired. Frost reeled back from every shot until he was against the wall of Cage's hideout. He slid down the wall leaving a blood on the wall where he went down. Cage reloaded his pistol and walked over to Frost. "I will see your face" he pulled Frost's hood off revealing his face. Frost had gray fur with blue stripes on his ears and cheeks. Cage pressed the barrel of his pistol against Frosts temple. "You took everything from me, I have searched for you for ten years, and you show up at my doorstep and die like the murderous dog you are." Cage pulled the trigger and blew a hole in one side and out the other side of Frost's head blowing blood and brains all over the wall beside Frost. Cage then dragged the body out of his hideout and he threw it into a dumpster on the streets before returning. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the bag and walked back to his bed. He pulled the contents out of the bag and looked at the picture. tears welled in his eyes "I finally got him, I avenged you all just like I swore I would" he started crying, tears rolled down his cheeks and fell on the picture. "I love you, I miss you" he pressed the picture against his heart. "My family" Cage wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed his bottle of whiskey. Cage yanked the cork out and drank a large gulp out of the bottle before setting it down on his nightstand. "We will meet again on the other side" he sets his pistol on the nightstand and laid back down, he had the first full night of sleep since his families murders.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in a review. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I am not sure if and when I will continue this. I love you guys, (Evil Ratchet Out!)<strong>


End file.
